


Spooky Sewing

by Yallsehood



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Couple Costumes, Fluff, Fluffy, Halloween Oneshots, Highschool AU, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Kisses, Logicality fluff, M/M, Nightmare Before Christmas - Freeform, Prinxiety - Freeform, Prinxiety Fluff, Sanders Sides Halloween, Sanders Sides Spooky Month, Wall-E - Freeform, happy endings, logicality - Freeform, spooky season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yallsehood/pseuds/Yallsehood
Summary: This is a little Halloween fluff oneshot I wrote for a friend. I wanted to share! Roman, Virgil, Logan, and Patton make Halloween costumes together.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 14





	Spooky Sewing

In all honesty, some people thought this was a wonderful idea. Making costumes for halloween was just part of the fun, was it not? Well, Roman Knightly surely thought so. He adored creating his costume, and he had been doing so since he was young. Well, in truth he used to make them with his mother when he was little; he was just able to finally make one on his own. He had all the things he needed in the back of the car as he let the song Halloween from Be More Chill play in the car. 

“You know this is very inaccurate to how actual high school parties go.” Virgil grumbled as he crossed his arms. “No one ever drinks until they drop, Roman.”

“You don’t go to real parties, Virgil.” Roman said. He was driving the two of them to Patton’s house since that was where the main friend group had decided to meet for the day. He had one hand on the wheel, and the other was holding Virgil’s hand over the control panel of the car. He looked over at him as they stopped at a red light. “You often go to the little get togethers Logan hosts, and those aren’t parties.”   
Virgil rolled his eyes as he leaned back in the passenger seat of Roman’s car, disgusted with this answer. There was a reason that the emo did not go to parties. It wasn’t just due to his anxiety, but he actually found them boring. What was so entertaining about a huge crowd of teenagers getting white girl wasted and listening to extremely loud music. The host’s house often ends up a mess, and no one can really hear what their friends are saying. Honestly, what was the appeal? “For your information, I am perfectly content with the little get-togethers with Logan’s house. I am especially grateful for it since it was what led us to playing Dungeons and Dragons together.” 

Roman let out a content hum as he continued to drive the car. He was humming to the tune of the song he was playing over his bluetooth car radio. He was hoping their next session of D&D would not be canceled. He quite enjoyed playing it. He thought it was nerdy at first, but now he absolutely adored it. 

It wasn’t long before they reached Patton’s house, and it had little halloween decorations on the front lawn. There were some carved pumpkins on the front porch, and there were exactly three. It appeared Patton had somehow convinced his parents into carving pumpkins with him. It was really cute. There were also fake gravestones, some little witch hats, and a little witch’s cauldron with dried ice coming out of it. Roman was sure there would be more decorations since Patton tended to decorate pretty hard for the holidays. Often Roman would get into a friendly competition about it, but Patton and Roman didn’t bother competing for halloween. Remus did most of the decorating for Roman’s family for halloween, and there was no competing with Remus when it came to halloween.

Anyhow, Roman had gotten his bin of fabrics and everything he needed to make his costume and dragged Virgil to the front door; the emo groaned as he seemed dissatisfied. “Roman, are we sure this is a good idea?”   
“Did you not patch up the hoodie you are wearing right now?”

Virgil was currently wearing a black hoodie with purple patches on it. The patches were sewn to the hoodie with some white thread, and it looked pretty cool in Virgil’s opinion. In response to Roman, he simply rolled his eyes and sighed. “Yeah, I guess.”   
“You guess?”

“I did…” 

“See! So you’ll be good at this.”

“Don’t hold your breath.” Virgil said begrudgingly as his boyfriend rang the doorbell to Patton’s home. It was hard to stay too grumpy when he could see how excited Roman was. The man was bouncing on his heels as he waited for Patton to come answer the door. 

A young man with curly hair opened the door as he adjusted his rose gold circular glasses. Patton was in his signature cat hoodie his boyfriend, Logan, had bought for him a few years ago. “Oh you two are finally here! I was just pouring glasses of apple cider.”

Virgil seemed confused by that statement. He checked the time on his phone with his eyebrows furrowed. “It’s three pm. That’s when you asked us to be here.” He looked at Patton with one of his brows raised and watched as his friend laughed at him. 

Slowly, Patton stepped aside to let the couple into his home. A golden retriever puppy and a small pug greeted Roman and Virgil as they walked inside. The Hart family tended to foster dogs. “You know how my Logie is though! He likes being here early.”

Roman nodded, and Patton helped him with the bin of costume stuff he had. He wanted to make sure everything went well. He hadn’t hosted all of the friends for halloween in a really long time. Usually it was Logan hosting, or Roman, but Patton was finally given the chance to host again, and that was really exciting to him. He wanted to have a good time with all of his close friends. 

Logan greeted the other two with a wave as he ran his fingers through his neatly kept dark brown hair. “Did you two stop bickering over what your costumes will be?” Logan questioned as he saw Roman and Virgil.

“Yup. Roman finally gave in to my idea.” Virgil hummed as he grabbed some of the fabric out of the box Roman had brought. He was determined to hand sew since he was better at it, but it was going to take him longer. Technically, Virgil did have a head start since he already had the pants he wanted to wear with this costume without making them himself. Everyone agreed it was alright for Virgil to do this. “What about you and Patton?”

“We went with Patton’s idea.” Logan said. Him and Patton had a bit of a headstart on their costumes since Logan had gotten there earlier that day. He just wanted to make sure him and Patton had enough time to do everything they wanted to do. Halloween was still 2 weeks away, but Logan hated the idea of having to go through last minute adjustments. Everything had to be well planned out for Logan. He liked thinking ahead. 

Everyone was silent for a moment as they all got set up, sipped some apple cider, and Patton found a halloween song playlist on Spotify. It started with Thriller by Michael Jackson, and Roman couldn’t help but smile. He adored Michael Jackson as an artist since he thought all of his songs were so wonderful. Logan might’ve seemed dissatisfied with the pop music, but even he could not deny that he did enjoy Michael Jackson’s music.

The four friends spent their afternoon listening to the music and drinking some warm apple cider as they worked on their costumes. They paid no attention to the rain outside since it was simply a nice drizzle. Virgil had believed it was a nice addition to the scene. After all, what wasn’t beautiful about some rain?   
Patton was focusing on his sewing when he nicked his thumb on the needle. He made a small whimper and pulled back. Before he could even start to suck on the cut, Logan had pulled a band aid out of his pocket. “I had a feeling your clumsiness may interfere with our process today.” Logan hummed. He applied some disinfectant to the cut before gently bandaging it. He kissed Patton’s cheek and nose. “Back to work.”

“You’re really focused, Logiebear.”

All Logan responded with was a shrug. He thought the sooner he got this done, the sooner he could check another off his halloween checklist. Besides, he was excited to get this project complete. The logical teen always felt good whenever he finished his projects and might the deadlines he did set for personal projects like these.

Truthfully, Patton didn’t even mind. Logan looked really adorable when he was focused. There was something so attractive about how Logan’s gaze was so focused on the fabric in front of him. Sometimes he would gently bite his bottom lip when things get tricky; still, Logan never stopped working. Patton thought it was so sweet. 

“The grind never stops, does it, specs?” Roman teased the nerd playfully, and he saw Logan looking at him confused. “I just mean that you never stop working, do you?” He questions as he fingered through his own auburn hair. 

Logan shook his head slightly as he finished the last few things he needed to complete for his costume. He was proud of himself, but he would not mention it until he actually tries on the costume. “At least mine is done, Roman.” Logan stated as he noticed what stage of the process Roman was in.

Offended, Roman crossed his arms and huffed. “I’m.. stuck.” He muttered. He was unhappy that he needed help, but he surely wasn’t going to get it from Logan. Just because Logan finished first didn’t mean that Roman couldn’t finish better… Roman didn’t question if that thought was real English or not either. 

Virgil stopped hand sewing the buttons onto his suit coat for his costume, and sat next to Roman on a chair. Virgil was previously sitting on the table. “Babe, you could’ve asked for some help. I’m more than halfway done.” He sighed.

“I know, I know.” Roman combed his fingers through his own hair once again as he tried to clear his mind. “I just wanted to use the sewing machine. That was how my mom always made costumes for Remus and I. I wanted to do it the same way.” He shrugged. 

Virgil gently kissed Roman’s cheek to see if he could get his boyfriend to stop pouting. He knew Roman likely wouldn’t accept help from Logan, but Patton was busy. “Why don’t you just ask one of our friends then, Roman? I’m sure they’ll help you, sweetheart.”

Roman looked over at Patton since Logan probably wouldn’t want to help him. Besides, Roman knew this was Logan’s first time making a costume; there was no need to really bother the microsoft nerd. “Patton, could you-”

“Sure.” Patton got up after finishing up what he was doing. He went over and sat next to Roman as he explained to him what he needed to do. It wasn’t a super difficult skill to learn, but he knew Roman got bored easily. He watched Roman for a little bit. “That’s it, Roman. You’re doing just fine now. Just call me or Logan if you need help, okay?”   
“Thank you, Patton.”

“Of course! Virgil, can you just make sure Roman asks when he needs help?” Patton waited for Virgil to nod in response before he resumed making his own costume. Everything for the rest of the afternoon went relatively well. It wasn’t long before everyone had their costumes done; they all decided to try them on to show each other. 

Virgil buttoned his black and white suit jacket as he looked over at Roman. “Princey… you did really well, baby.” Virgil noticed. Roman was wearing a suit similar to his but in a different pattern. Virgil kissed his cheek. “The Sally to my Jack.” 

Roman laughed softly as he blushed. He had taken the dress Sally wears in The Nightmare Before Christmas and turned it into the suit. Roman didn’t have a problem with wearing a dress, but he did want to make a statement with Virgil. Gay Nightmare Before Christmas. “Thank you, Virge. I think you make quite the Jack Skellington.” He hummed. “This was a good idea, Virgil. I’m glad you came up with it.” 

“Yeah well…” Virgil rubbed the back of his neck as he was embarrassed by Roman’s praise for the idea. Usually, Roman was the one coming up with creative ideas. “It gave you the Disney theme you wanted; it gave me the darkness I wanted.”

As Roman laughed, the two exited the room they were in to meet the other couple in Patton’s living room, and it sounded like the two of them were quite happy with their final products as well. Patton giggled softly as he kissed Logan’s cheek. “Look at you! You make such a cute futuristic robot, Logiebear.” Patton said as he rocked back and forth on his heels. 

Logan blushed as he adjusted his dark blue glasses. “Thank you kindly, dear. I am glad to see you so happy.” He hummed. “Your costume is very well put together. I do believe you did a phenomenal job, Patton. It makes me… what was the term you were teaching me?”   
“Soft?”   
“Yes, that one. Soft.” Logan said in response to Patton. “I did not think it was the other one that you tried to explain. WAP was it?”

Patton nodded as he rubbed his arm nervously. “Yeah, I don’t know what that one is. Virgil and Roman just laugh whenever I ask them.” Speaking of those two, they came downstairs and into the living room. “Oh my gosh! Look at you two!” 

Roman adjusted his suit coat with a bit of pride in his stride as he held Virgil’s hand. “Great idea on Virgil’s part, right?” He hummed. He spun Virgil into his embrace and gently kissed his forehead. Roman was always happy with his own creative ideas, so of course he was going to show off Virgil’s idea. Besides, the two of them really did look amazing. 

Logan nodded as he had gently offered his hand for Patton to hold as well. He looked over at the two in their Disney outfits. “Well, I would say our theme is somewhat similar considering we did go off of a movie. Not Disney - Pixar.”

“Wall-E, right?” Roman asked and watched as Patton nodded excitedly. Roman was a fan of the movie despite it not technically being a Disney movie. Look, he can like things other than Disney movies, okay? He would get defensive about it. There were a number of Pixar movies that Roman enjoyed as well. 

Patton had come up with the idea for him to dress up as Wall-E and Logan to dress up as Eve since he and Logan often watched the movie together anyhow. Logan gently squeezed Patton’s hand twice as he looked down at the shorter. “I think Patton expressed interest in doing some makeup for halloween to make the costumes more real.”

Patton nodded. He had placed the goggles he’d wear with his costume onto his head for now. He wanted to be able to see. “Yeah! I thought it’d be fun. We might need your help with all of that, Roman. Didn’t you and Remus work as scare actors one year?”

“Yeah, we did. We didn’t do it this year since I have a more permanent part-time job now, and he just… he’s dealing with stuff.” Roman shrugged. “I also know how to do regular makeup, so I’d be happy to help. Virgil and I were planning on using makeup as well.” 

Everything seemed to be working out so well. Patton and Roman discussed makeup plans for halloween and even decided the four of them could get ready for the party they were going to together. Yes, they were going to go to Logan’s house for a small get together, but it was still a party, right? Well, three out of four people in Patton’s living room sure thought so. While the other two did that, Virgil and Logan were admiring each other’s costumes and how well put together things were. 

It was scheduled to rain on halloween, but the boys wouldn’t mind at all. They thought they would have a good time together that year. Honestly, it was exciting to be wearing homemade halloween costumes. Maybe they’ll be able to win some halloween costume contest at school. After all, they all looked amazing! It was going to be a good spooky season indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I don’t normally write fluff, but that’s what was requested of me! I hope you all enjoyed reading it.


End file.
